duelsoftheplaneswalkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarkhan Vol
Sarkhan Vol is a planeswalker who can wield both red and green magic. His specialty is draconic shamanism: spells that summon dragons and evoke the rage and passion of dragonkind. Sarkhan Vol comes from a plane where territorial warlords vie against each other in unending, brutal war. On this plane, dragons have long since been hunted to extinction for sport and glory. Sarkhan belonged to a shamanic circle that venerated the dragon as the ultimate predator, the purest expression of the consuming urge of all life. During a deep shamanic trance, Sarkhan had a vision of an ancient dragon-spirit, and it was during this transcendental moment that his planeswalker spark ignited. On the realization that other planes existed beyond his own, Sarkhan began his quest to understand the dragon spirit, to find a plane where he could look a dragon in the eye. After many years of searching the planes, he found Jund, a world tyrannized by dragons, and knew he had found his prize. It is here that Sarkhan seeks an exemplar of dragonhood, the ultimate expression of predatory perfection worthy of his worship. Scales of Fury Campaigns Sarkhan Vol (Challenge) The Multiverse: Magic: The Gathering This information may be copyrighted. So it will be used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US Copyright Law. The information on this wikia was found on: http://www.wizards.com/Magic/Digital/Default.aspx or came from Magic the Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers: (Xbox 360 and PC Version's) The Information was gathered from Magic 2011. This information may be owned by Multiverse: Magic the Gathering, which is owned by Wizards of the Coast. The use of this information in www.duelsoftheplaneswalkers.wikia.com articles can be considered fair use because: It illustrates the topic of our articles, and no equivalent free and accurate information is available. The use of this information on articles other than those outlined above with legitimate fair use rationales may be a copyright violation. Servitude to the ruthless planeswalker Nicol Bolas has taken its toll on the sanity of Sarkhan Vol. Sarkhan had searched the Multiverse for a dragon ferocious and powerful enough to be worthy of his worship, and found it when he encountered Bolas on the plane of Alara. But ever since pledging his fealty to Bolas, the consequences of Sarkhan’s decision have weighed heavily on his soul. As he planeswalks throughout the Multiverse, keeping tabs on other planeswalkers and doing obscure errands for his new master, voices of doubt plague his mind. Sarkhan’s latest mission was to guard the Eye of Ugin, an ancient subterranean chamber connected to the fate of the Eldrazi, where Sarkhan heard haunting whispers of Zendikar’s past. Now, due to the actions of rival planeswalkers, the Eldrazi have been unleashed. Sarkhan must answer for his apparent failure at the Eye—and Nicol Bolas is unlikely to be a forgiving master. Cries of Rage Campaigns None The Multiverse: Magic: The Gathering This information may be copyrighted. So it will be used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US Copyright Law. The information on this wikia was found on: http://www.wizards.com/Magic/Digital/Default.aspx or came from Magic the Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers: (Xbox 360 and PC Version's) The Information was gathered from Magic 2011. This information may be owned by Multiverse: Magic the Gathering, which is owned by Wizards of the Coast. The use of this information in www.duelsoftheplaneswalkers.wikia.com articles can be considered fair use because: It illustrates the topic of our articles, and no equivalent free and accurate information is available. The use of this information on articles other than those outlined above with legitimate fair use rationales may be a copyright violation.